Tower of A Depressing Future
What is the Tower of A Depressing Future? The Tower of A Depressing Future,' '''or '''ToADF '''for short, is an Intense crazy frame tower in Ring 6. It cycles between ascending and descending many times. It is also a community tower made by DanMario24YT. This tower should be attempted after Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling or Tower of Twisted Inquisition. This tower was moved from Challenging to Intense due to the very difficult and unforgiving floors 7 and 8. This tower was put in the game mainly as a joke due to Danmario begging for it to get in a lot. Guide Starting the Tower * '''Layer 1': So, this floor has lots '''of buttons. I will give you a guide for each one. The buttons are in rainbow colors, (red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, purple, pink) Let's Start! * '''Red: '''When you start the tower, head over to the little doorway. Walk inside, and start climbing up to get the first button. Get it, and then get back out. * '''Orange: press the white button and quickly get to the button before the timer expires * Yellow: as if you where going to get the orange button. But instead of getting the orange button, get to the jump pad and do a 2 stud stickout to the button. * Green: first go inside the spinning room. After that take the pushing platform to the button * Cyan: do the same thing for the green button. But get on top of the button and do a 9 stud wrap downwards. You should see a truss. than do some truss parkour to the button * Blue: basically climb a truss than do some jumps while in darkness do get to the button * Purple: take the shoving platform to the button * Once all buttons are pressed, climb the rainbow staircase and take the moving platform to layer 2 * Layer 2: take the bridge the the speed section. Do some diamond hole jumps get to the room with normal jumps. Than 2 more diamond hole jumps to yet again some normal jumps than a 2 stud warparound. Take the faded studs to a normal platform than to a rope platform to some more jumps to a series of vines. After that take a ladder walkway to a loose platform to a single rope platform. Take some half diamond jumps than a truss to layer 3. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: * Layer 10: Music * Floor 1: Forest Area - Kirby's Return to Dream Land * Floor 2: Crypt of the Necrodancer - Dance of the Decorous (3-2 Cold) * Floor 3: Hightail Falls Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Floor 4: Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5: Vulta - Crepuscule * Floor 6: Beep Block Skyway - Super Mario 3D World (with beep SFX) * Tunnel: World 5 - Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Floor 7-8: Domyeah - Theory of Everything 3 * Floor 8 and 9 (Top): A Hat in Time - A New Adventure * Floor 9: Waterflame - ThunderZone v2 * Floor 10: Waterflame - Boneyard * Zipline to Victory: Glory Days Trivia * This tower has been thrown around a lot in jokes because of DanMario24YT constantly asking for it to be reviewed. Gallery toadf.png|ToADF's badge Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 5.32.26 PM.png|ToADF's portal Category:Towers Category:Ring 6 Category:Remorseless Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno